


let your anger rise

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angry Sex, Fighting Sex, M/M, Sort of implied spoilers for the most recent chapters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Dealing with Kanda is easy: it all translates to anger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters and Hoshino makes me ship Allen/Kanda as well.

**Title:** let your anger rise  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-man.  
**Warnings:** Sort of implied spoilers for the most recent chapters.  
**Characters/couples:** Allen/Kanda.  
**Summary:** Dealing with Kanda is easy: it all translates to anger.  
**Rating:** R  
**Notes:** Two chapters and Hoshino makes me ship Allen/Kanda as well.

**let your anger rise**

It's like this: the second they're alone, even before they reach their rooms, Kanda's fist connects with his jaw and then, before Allen can hit back, when he's barely starting to yell at him, Kanda pushes him against a wall, hard enough that Allen's head knocks against the stone and then Kanda's mouth is on his, tongue pushing inside his mouth, just as pissed as his fist had been and he's almost growling, hissing, and if there's one thing Allen doesn't know how to do is just take things like that and don't do a thing.

And he's angry as well, and upset, and it's the first time in weeks he's had to be more or less alone since the nurse managed to scare Link into bed rest for the rest of the evening, and right now Kanda is the one who would understand without him having to explain, because Lavi's expression would be serious and then he'd laugh, avoiding the subject completely, and Lenalee's strong hands would hold his, sharing strength that Allen doesn't want right now, strength he can deal with.

But this? This he can deal with, because Kanda's anger is familiar enough and he knows how this goes, even if instead of fists there's Kanda's mouth against his, almost biting, Kanda's body pressing him hard against the wall. With this the answer is to kiss back just as hard but actually kissing, fist a hand on that dark, pretty hair and pull Kanda's head far enough to be able to glare back, and then to roll his hips against Kanda's get him close again so that he can get a leg between Kanda's and so that he can rut against Kanda's thigh as well, angry, so unbearably angry, but then and there and not alone.  



End file.
